Hunger
by Mala29
Summary: Peter est en retard et Harry a faim et n'est pas content. Slash. One Shot. Traduction de l'OS de The Elmcee.


**Titre :** Hunger

 **Auteur :** The Emcee ( _elle est sur le site :))_

 **Résumé :** Peter est dehors, sauvant la ville, et Harry a faim. R &R. Enjoy !

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien.

 **A/N :** Croyez moi, ce n'est pas aussi innocent que le sommaire le laisse paraitre.

~...~

 **Traducteur :** Mala29

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien. Seule la traduction m'appartient.

 **NDT :** C'est mon premier OS traduit. Soyez tolérant, j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux. Je desespère de voir aussi peu d'OS Parksborn en français. Donc j'ai décidé d'en traduire.

Merci à l'auteur d'avoir accepté de me laisser traduire son OS. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas le massacrer.

* * *

 _ **Hunger**_

Il était sept heures du soir, tout le monde avait quitté la OsCorp, et Harry était resté dans son bureau, énervé. Fronçant les sourcils, il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone alors qu'il faisait défiler l'écran jusqu'au numéro de Peter. Son petit-ami était supposé être là à trente-cinq puisqu'ils avaient prévu d'aller diner.

Une heure et demi plus tard, il devait encore se montrer, l'estomac d'Harry grondait plus fort que Godzilla et il était furieux. Il savait qu'il devrait y être habitué. En tant que Spider Man, Peter était souvent en retard pour tout et arrivait souvent avec des bleus fraichement formés et un corps endoloris et protestant. Alors qu'Harry était généralement compréhensif, il ne l'était pas ce soir. Ce soir allait être une nuit importante, un point décisif dans leur relation. C'était l'anniversaire de leurs deux ans - deux ans depuis qu'ils passèrent de meilleurs amis à amants - et Harry avait une grande surprise pour Peter.

Aussi sentimental et ringard que cela puisse être, il avait prévu de faire sa demande à Peter pendant qu'ils dineraient ce soir. Naturellement, Peter n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'Harry avait prévu. Il savait qu'aujourd'hui marquait leurs deux ans ensemble (deux ans depuis que Spider Man et le Bouffon Vert étaient capables de faire en sorte que ça marche malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé) et c'est pourquoi Harry avait réservé dans l'un de ses restaurant préféré (celui d'Harry, bien sûr; Peter aurait choisit un chinois à emporté, plus que probable).

Donc, Harry supposait qu'il aurait dû donner à Peter un peu de marge. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Peter savait que c'était l'anniversaire de leurs deux ans; il savait qu'Harry avait fait des réservations; et il savait que, quoiqu'il arrive, il n'était pas autorisé à être en retard.

Quoiqu'il arrive.

Harry se moquait de ce qu'il se passait. Il s'en moquait si la ville avait besoin de Spider Man. La ville n'avait-elle pas déjà eu plus que sa propre part ? C'était au tour d'Harry maintenant, merde, et une nuit avec Peter pour leur anniversaire n'était pas trop demandé. Apparemment la ville pensait que ça l'était.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry pressa le numéro de Peter et attendit pendant que ça sonnait.

Une fois.

Deux fois, et Harry maudissait Peter dans sa tête qu'il ferrait mieux de ramener d'ici trois secondes ou bien le Bouffon ferrait une apparition imprévue dans la ville ce soir.

A la troisième sonnerie, Peter, enfin, lui répondit.

"Allô ?" dit-il, l'air épuisé et hors d'haleine.

"Peter", dit Harry, regardant à travers la large fenêtre en verre et fronçant les sourcils. Il était un Osborn. Les Osborn ne faisaient pas la moue; ils fronçaient les sourcils.

"Merde !" jura Peter. "Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, Harry. J'ai en quelque sorte été attrapé dans une... situation tendue.

"Tu le seras si tu ne te montre pas dans mon bureau dans cinq minutes" grogna Harry.

"Cinq minutes ?" demanda Peter.

"Oui, cinq minutes, Peter" répondit Harry, frottant son front avec sa main libre. "Il est sept heures passé de quelques minutes. Quoi ? Aurais-tu perdu la notion du temps ?"

"Sept heures passées ?!" cria Peter. A travers le téléphone, Harry pouvait entendre les sirènes de la police, beaucoup de gens criant et hurlant et ce qu'il semblait être l'effondrement d'un immeuble. Génial. Juste génial. "Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si tard..."

"Et bien, surprise, ça l'est. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda Harry, ne paraissant pas aussi exigeant qu'il l'était.

"Quelqu'un pensait que ça pourrait être une bonne idée de détourner un bus scolaire et de foncer dans une banque qui était déjà chargée d'explosifs" lui dit Peter. "Harry, je ne pouvais pas laisser ces enfants mourir."

"J'ai compris, Pete, j'ai compris. J'aurais fait la même chose. Mais... Combien de temps est-ce que ça t'as pris de sauver ces enfants, les gens dans l'immeuble et capturer les trous du cul qui ont pensé, dans un premier lieu, que ça pourrait être une bonne idée ?" demanda Harry.

"Euh... Environ vingt minutes. Peut-être une demi-heure maxi," répondit Peter. Harry soupira.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais si tout le monde était sain et sauf ?"

"La police avait besoin d'aide avec les incendies et..."

"Est-ce que j'ai bon lorsque je dis que tu avais informé la police des explosifs dans l'immeuble ?" dit Harry.

"Ouais. Je les avais prévenu pendant que je suivais le bus," lui dit Peter.

"Et est-ce j'ai bon lorsque je dis qu'il y a des équipes de déminage qui ont trouvé les explosifs et se sont débrouillés pour les désamorcer ?"

"...Oui."

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais toujours là-bas ?!" explosa Harry, son irritation et son anxiété prenant le dessus.

"Je les aide juste un peu..."

"Non, tu ne le fais pas. Tu viens dans mon bureau maintenant ou je jure devant dieu, je vais sortir mon costume et mon planeur et trainer ton cul ici," grogna Harry à travers son téléphone.

"Okay, okay, okay ! Tu n'as pas besoin de me le répéter, Harry. Je suis déjà en route." dit Peter.

"C'est la deuxième fois que j'ai à te dire de ramener ton cul ici, Peter." dit Harry et puis il raccrocha le téléphone.

Se retournant vers sa chaise, Harry soupira à nouveau. Il avait déjà appelé le restaurant et leur avait dit de repousser sa réservation pour huit heures, juste pour être sûr. Etre un Osborn avait de temps en temps ses privilèges. Donc, il n'avait pas besoin de se soucier de ça. Mais, il doutait de faire sa demande ce soir comme il l'avait planifié.

Oh, bien. Au moins, ça lui donnerait plus de temps pour se préparer et calmer ses nerfs. Devenir fiancé était un grand pas, et à côté de ça, il ne voulait pas louper sa demande. Il la voulait être quelque chose dont Peter se souviendrait et se vanterait et il ne pourrait pas le faire ce soir, pas après que Peter ait porté son masque et pas après qu'Harry lui ait presque crié dessus pour être en retard. Ouais, définitivement pas un bon moment pour une demande.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas près pour du bon temps. Même aussi frustré que Peter l'avait rendu, ça n'avait pas dissuadé Harry d'être excité. Combien de temps cela faisait-il depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu des relations sexuelles ? Au moins deux semaines. Deux semaines trop longues. Il avait prévu d'emmener Peter au lit après avoir fait sa demande. Et bien, la demande n'allait pas se faire mais peut-être que la partie au lit se réaliserait. S'ils le faisaient dans un lit. Harry était à moitié tenté de prendre Peter ici, dans son bureau. Son pantalon commençait à devenir inconfortable et Harry regarda vers le bas. Effectivement, c'était évidemment tendu dedans. Attrapant son téléphone, il fut enchanté de voir qu'il avait juste assez de temps avant le diner pour prendre soin de son problème, si Peter arrivait dans les prochaines minutes.

De dehors, il entendis le son indicateur des tires de toiles de Spider Man et il savait que Peter avait réussi et dans les temps.

Harry essaya de son mieux de ne pas sourire. C'était une prouesse difficile, considérant combien dures étaient certaines parties de son corps, mais il se débrouillait. Peter devait penser qu'il était contrarié, ce qu'il était, toujours un peu furieux que Peter ait été tellement en retard quand il aurait pu arriver plus tôt, parce que s'il l'avait fait, le sexe aurait alors été encore meilleur.

"Harry, je suis tellement désolé que ça m'ait pris autant de temps, " dit Peter comme il atterrissait dans le bureau avec une grâce que seul Spider Man avait. Harry fredonna et empila les papiers de son bureau, ne regardant pas Peter.

"Har ?" demanda Peter doucement et du coin de l'œil, Harry vit que son petit-ami avait retiré son masque.

"Nous avons un problème, Peter" dit enfin Harry et regarda finalement le brun, fixant ses brillants yeux bleus glacés sur lui. Il pouvait clairement voir Peter frissonner mais d'une bonne façon. Ça lui plaisait de voir que son regard seul pouvait être la cause du désir de Peter et le traverser d'éclairs.

"Quoi ? Quel problème ?" dit Peter, automatiquement concerné. Harry savait pourquoi : Peter continuait de penser qu'il ne méritait pas d'être avec Harry, particulièrement après tout ce qui s'était passé, même après être ensemble depuis déjà deux ans. Ce n'était juste pas possible.

"Oui. Viens ici, Peter, et tu verras de quoi je parle," dit Harry, gardant ses yeux sur son petit-ami. Peter contourna rapidement le bureau. Quand il vit la tension dans le pantalon d'Harry, son corps se relaxa et un sourire légèrement timide s'entendit sur son visage. C'était adorable combien Peter restait timide à propos de leur vie sexuelle.

"Ça ne ressemble pas à un problème, Har," dit Peter, se léchant les lèvres. Harry s'autorisa alors à sourire à son petit-ami.

"Nous avons du temps avant le diner. Pourquoi n'en prendrais-tu pas soin pour moi ?" suggéra Harry.

Peter n'avait pas besoin que ça lui soit dit deux fois. Sans hésitation, même avec son costume sale et écorché sur lui, Peter s'assis sur les genoux d'Harry. Son cul frotta délicieusement contre l'érection d'Harry et sa tête roula en arrière, un léger gémissement s'échappant de ses lèvres. Il sentit les mains gantées de Peter se glisser dans cheveux et l'attirer dans un baiser. Dieu, Peter avait le goût de la fumée et du sang et c'était enivrant.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, Peter se balança sur les cuisses d'Harry, son cul frottant contre l'érection douloureuse d'Harry, faisant gémir Harry et tressauter ses hanches. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Peter et le tirèrent près de la poitrine d'Harry. Rompant leur baiser, Harry embrassa et mordit du long de la mâchoire de son petit-ami à sa nuque, tirant vers le bas l'élasthanne moulant. Alors qu'il suçait et léchait une nouvelle marque sur la nuque de Peter, ses doigts fouillèrent sous le haut de son costume et caressèrent la chaire tendre et douce. Il ne savait pas ce que Peter avait eut à endurer alors il était aussi doux qu'il le pouvait bien que sa poigne soit féroce et possessive, comme si son corps avait été affamé pendant des siècles, privé de Peter.

Se détachant de la nuque de Peter, Harry retira le haut de son costume et par dessus sa tête, le jeta quelque part dans la pièce. Avec Peter à moitié nu et se balançant sur le dessus de ses jambes contre sa virilité, Harry se pencha et mordit doucement la clavicule de Peter. Ses mains caressaient la peau nue, attentives aux bleus frais, pas encore formés qui jonchaient le torse de son petit-ami. Ses mains voyagèrent vers le bas, jusqu'au beau cul étroit de Peter et le serra. Son pantalon devait être enlevé et maintenant.

Tirant sur la ceinture, Harry descendit ses lèvres jusqu'au téton gauche de Peter et le prit dans sa bouche. Le délicieux gémissement qui s'échappa de la bouche de Peter l'aurait presque fait venir dans son pantalon. Il sentit Peter s'enlever des genoux d'Harry et il entendit le pantalon en élasthanne être enlevé. Bougeant jusqu'au téton droit, Harry le suça, lapant sa langue autour et le tournant pendant que Peter se repositionnait sur les genoux d'Harry.

Des doigts cherchèrent maladroitement le bouton de pantalon d'Harry et quand Peter sortit un grognement frustré, Harry leva sa tête. Attirant son petit-ami dans un baiser, Harry défit le bouton et descendit sa fermeture éclaire. La main de Peter remplaça la sienne et retira le membre raide et douloureux. L'air frais était merveilleux, mais pas aussi merveilleux que la main de Peter le caressant, doucement et sensuellement, le torturant et le rendant fou. Il ne pouvait attendre de s'enfouir dans le cul chaud et serré de Peter.

"Merde," jura doucement Harry alors qu'il s'écartait des lèvres addictives de Peter.

"Quoi ?" demanda Peter, ses yeux entrouvertset ses lèvres rouges et gonflées.

"J'ai oublié de prendre le lubrifiant," gémit Harry, relevant ses hanches alors que Peter le serrait.

"Au diable le lubrifiant," dit Peter.

"Huh ?" répondit Harry, ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'ils n'utilisaient pas de lubrifiant. Il n'aimait pas blesser Peter, et considérant combien leurs périodes de sexe n'étaient pas aussi régulières qu'Harry l'aurait aimé (à la place de tous les jours, c'était plus proche d'une fois par semaine, au mieux), Peter était souvent serré. Puisque ça faisait deux semaines depuis la dernière fois qu'il avaient fini au lit, Peter serait même plus serré que d'habitude et Harry savait que ça ferrait mal. Et il ne voulait pas que ça arrive.

"Je me moque de la douleur, Har. Actuellement, parfois, j'aime ça. Et là maintenant, je suis trop excité pour attendre ou arrêter," lui dit Peter, ses yeux marrons remplis de désir et de luxure. "Ne me détend pas non plus"

"Tu es plus impatient que je ne le suis, Pete." Harry rigola doucement et attira Peter dans un baiser amoureux.

"Ça fait un moment pour nous deux, Harry. Et nous avons du temps, non ?" répondit Peter.

"Beaucoup de temps," dit Harry.

Sans un autre mot, Harry releva brusquement ses hanches et enfonça profondément son membre douloureux dans le corps chaud et serré de Peter. Peter haleta à l'intrusion pendant qu'Harry gémissait, sa tête tombant en arrière. Il pouvait sentir Peter, dépérissant entre ses bras, et il ouvrit ses yeux et regarda alors que Peter mordait légèrement ses lèvres, attendant que la douleur s'apaise. Aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait, Harry se retira jusqu'à ce que seulement le bout de son pénis resta à l'intérieur avant qu'il ne s'enfonça une nouvelle fois. Le son qui sorti de la bouche de Peter aurait fait honte à une putain.

"Mon dieu, Pete," gémit Harry avant qu'il ne tire sèchement la tête de Peter en arrière et qu'il l'embrasse avec une passion et une ferveur qui étaient proches du désespoir.

Après plusieurs minutes, Harry sentit Peter se balancer sur son pénis alors qu'il entrait et sortait. Les délicieux halètements et gémissements de Peter rendaient tout meilleur et Harry ne pouvait retenir ses propres grognements et grondements. Ses bras étaient fermement enroulés autour des hanches de Peter et les mains d'Harry se raccrochaient à son dos, laissant probablement des marques de mains et des bleus. Mais il s'en moquait et il savait que Peter s'en moquait aussi. Ils étaient tous deux partis trop loin et alors que Peter se balançait avec les poussées d'Harry, ses ongles émoussés creusaient dans les épaules d'Harry et ses lourds gémissements remplissaient le bureau.

Bientôt, ce familier raz-de-marée de chaleur et de leur commença à grandir en Harry. Ça faisait sacrément trop longtemps et il n'allait pas durer. Le jugeant par les geignements, les soupirs et les lourds halètements venant de son petit-ami, Peter était également proche de la fin. Portant une main vers le devant du corps du brun, Harry l'enroula autour du membre délaissé, sautillant férocement entre eux. Avec de douces, très légères caresses, Harry caressa le membre de Peter, souriant au gémissement qui vint en réponse à ses touchers.

"Tellement... Tellement serré..." grogna Harry alors qu'il entrait à nouveau dans le corps de Peter.

"Juste... Pour toi... Harry," haleta Harry. "Seulement... Toi."

Oui. Peter était sien, seulement sien, et il ne l'oublierait jamais. Bientôt, aucun ne le voudrait. Ils seraient ensemble pour le reste de leurs jours et si quelqu'un essayait de lui prendre Peter... Juste cette pensée faisait à Harry aller plus vite ses poussées et il martelait dans Peter avec une force presque brutale. La chaleur et le feu que le raz-de-marée diffusait partout dans son cours commençait à le submerger. Les gémissements et les halètements de Peter devenaient de plus en plus fort, spécialement quand Harry pressa son érection parfaitement ou frôla son point faible. Tous deux pouvaient venir à n'importe quel moment maintenant, n'importe quand...

Dans un dernier mouvement, Peter vint, sa semence couvrant la main d'Harry et leurs ventres. Son corps était immobile et raidi, ses ongles creusant si fort dans la peau d'Harry que ça faisait couler du sang, et l'halètement qui sorti de sa bouche était indescriptible. C'était tout ce qu'Harry avait besoin. Se noyant dans la chaleur du moment, Harry s'enfonça aussi profondément dans le corps de Peter qu'il pu aller alors qu'il venait. Le corps de Peter restait raide et serré autour de sa queue, trayant sa semence pour tout ce qu'elle valait _._

Haletant, son corps glissant avec la sueur, Harry s'effondra contre le dos de sa chaise. Sa poitrine montait et retombait à chaque souffle et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était regarder en haut vers le plafond. Dieu, ça avait été un des meilleurs orgasmes qu'il avait jamais expérimenté. Il sentit Peter s'effondrer contre lui, haletant doucement alors qu'il frottait son nez contre la nuque d'Harry. Un doux baisé fut placé contre sa nuque et Harry sourit. Regardant vers le bas, il plaça un baiser sur les cheveux lissés de sueur de Peter et y pencha la joue.

"C'était... incroyable," haleta Peter alors qu'il se pelotonnait contre Harry.

"Ça l'est toujours avec toi," lui dit Harry.

"Tu dis toujours ça, Har,' taquina Peter.

"C'est parce que c'est vrai," répondit Harry. Il saisit doucement le menton de Peter et le tira vers le haut pour lui donner un baiser. Soupirant contre les lèvres d'Harry, Peter l'embrassa en retour.

"Quelle heure est-t-il ?" demanda Peter après quelques minutes de silence confortable, heureux.

"Il reste un quart d'heure avant huit heures. Je t'ai dis que nous avions beaucoup de temps," dit Harry, souriant d'un air satisfait.

"Je n'ai jamais douté de toi," lui dit Peter. "Et je ne le ferrai jamais."

"Je t'aime, Peter Parker," dit Hary avant d'embrasser Peter, ses mains caressant le dos dénudé de son petit-ami. Peter enroula ses bras autour de la nuque d'Harry, ses doigts s'enroulant dans ses cheveux, et retourna le baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent pour de l'air, il le regarda complètement confus et satisfait.

"Je t'aime aussi, Harry Osborn," lui dit Peter, un sourire éclatant sur son visage. Il pressa son front contre celui d'Harry et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

"Nous devrions probablement nous habiller. Je doute que le restaurant soit compréhensif si je les appelais à nouveau pour reporter notre réservation," lui dit Harry. Ses mains descendaient rapidement le dos de Peter et serrèrent son cul. Le petit glapissement de Peter le fit sourire.

"Mr. Osborn, tenez vous bien," dit Peter.

"Mais j'aime être mauvais, Petey," rétorqua Harry avant qu'il n'ait picoté les lèvres de Peter. "Allons-y. Nous ne voulons pas être en retard maintenant, non plus." Il haussa un sourcil vers son petit-ami.

"Être tardif est la seule chose où je suis bon, remarque," répondit Peter, souriant. Doucement, il décolla d'Harry et se pencha pour retrouver son boxer sur sol.

"Oh, je ne dirais pas que c'est la seule chose où tu es bon," taquina Harry alors qu'il, lui aussi, commençait à s'habiller.

" Tu rends ça difficile pour moi de vouloir aller diner," lui dit Peter avec un sourire.

"Et bien, si tu veux, nous pouvons avoir un dessert à la maison," suggéra Harry, faisant un clin d'œil à Peter. Le rouge qui se rependit sur les joues de son petit-ami était trop adorable pour être décrit. Il aimait comment Peter pouvait continuer de rougir à des choses comme ça.

"Je pense que je peux gérer ça," dit Peter. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de s'habiller, Harry saisit ce dont il avait besoin pendant que Peter fourra son costume de Spider Man dans son sac à dos, et ensuite, ils quittèrent le bureau, main dans la main.

"Oh, au fait," dit Harry. "Joyeux anniversaire, Pete." Il donna à Peter un baiser amoureux et souria quand Peter le lui retourna instantanément.

"Joyeux anniversaire, Harry," dit Peter.

~...~

 **A/N :** Ça n'a pas fini comment je pensais que ça le ferrait, mais je ne suis pas du tout déçue. J'espère que vous avait aimé (et j'espère que ça avait du sens). Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
